


[Тексты R-NC17]Мешок с костями

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ocean liner, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Путевые заметки странноватых путешественников
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[Тексты R-NC17]Мешок с костями

— Посмотрите! Это «Мавритания»! Прекрасная «Мавритания»!

Возглас породил на палубе небольшой ажиотаж: пассажиры «Монтроза» сгрудились у лееров, разглядывая пятнышко на горизонте, в котором очертания корабля едва угадывались, и вовсе ни о какой красоте речь не шла.

Но посмотреть на знаменитую «гончую» Кунарда всем было интересно, поэтому немедленно начались оживленные обсуждения: насколько «Мавритания» опередит «Монтроз» и — самое интересное — кто же быстрее: «Лузитания» или «Мавритания».

В маленьких компаниях возникали споры, самые горячие головы предлагали пари — на деньги или будущие деньги: богачей работяга «Монтроз» отродясь не перевозил.

— Она великолепна! — тучный рябой джентльмен воскликнул, едва только можно стало различить темно-красные трубы традиционной кунардовской ливреи. Щуплый усач средних лет, судя по неизменному саквояжу, — доктор, с энтузиазмом согласился.

— Мистер Робертсон, верно? — Доктор пожал протянутую ему руку.

— Да, сэр.

Толстяк нахмурился, будто что-то припоминая.

— Ваш сынишка точно пожелал бы увидеть её. Почему вы его не зовете?

Немного помедлив, доктор ответил, что мальчику нехорошо — постоянная качка неустойчивого «Монтроза» даже самых сильных доканывала.

К счастью, дальнейшие пояснения не потребовались: знаменитый пароход подошел совсем близко, и самые любопытные облепили леера, опасно нависая над волнами.

***  
Сильная качка, отсутствие аппетита — прекрасные симптомы морской болезни. По вечерам становилось лучше, можно было даже прогуляться вдоль лееров в сумерках. Очень удобно: если станет дурно — можно просто перегнуться через палубное ограждение и...

— Сколько осталось?

— Две.

Что-то необычное было в этих двоих, «отце» и «сыне». Иногда, когда они думали, что их никто не видит, «сын» привычно, по-хозяйски брал «папашу» под руку, и тогда их было не отличить от любой декадентской парочки с Монмартра: скромный отец семейства, бросивший все ради молодого любовника. Оставленная супруга заламывает руки.

-... запястья, предплечья, пальцы — без мизинца. — «Сын» отбирал в холщовый мешок не слишком тщательно вываренных костей: на некоторых остались сухожилия и подсохшие сгустки крови.

— Сэр, вы уронили за борт пальто! — стюард был всевозможно предупредительным, однако ничего встречного предложить не мог.  
— Я вас уверяю, любезный, — ответил доктор, очевидно, раздраженный чрезмерной пустопорожней обходительностью, — что не стану подавать в суд на «Кэнэдиэн Пасифик».  
Стюард, будто только этого и добивавшийся, немедленно испарился, едва откланявшись.

***  
При некоторой сноровке в сморщенном лоскуте кожи, некогда бывшем лицом, можно было даже опознать знакомое выражение, такое характерное для покойной Коры; несмотря на отсутствие глазных яблок — их припрятали в стопку с чистым бельем в одном из отелей Антверпена, — она, казалось, осуждающе смотрела на обоих из глубины докторского саквояжа.  
Препарированный череп оставленной супруги был продан в одну из парижских анатомических студий, кожа и кости ног уже покоились на дне Атлантического океана в накрепко завязанных холщовых сумках.

«Мавритания», обходя «Монтроз», дала приветственный гудок.

Доктор свернул содранное лицо покойной жены в трубку и опустил в мешок. Добавив несколько гладких, найденных на побережье камешков, крепко затянул завязки.

— Ничего, дорогая, скоро все закончится.

«Мальчик» нахмурился. «Он» бы хотел в это верить


End file.
